Maybe
by Star at heart
Summary: Jane moves back to live with her brother Paul and his new girlfriend Leah. Unknown to her Jacob imprints on her after 4 years apart and a fight that happened between them while they were still young. Now he has to win her heart back. To bad when they are reunited at Emily's he accidentally gets her stabbed with a fork. Jacob x OC; Seth x OC. Post Breaking Dawn


Jacob won't imprint on renesmee. Paul won't imprint on Rachel but did on Leah. Sorry if they seem a little OOC.

Everything that is obviously not mine is Stephanie Meyers. My first story please be gentle.

Jane

I settled back into my seat as I drove onto the familiar road that takes me to my brother's house. I hadn't seen Paul in years. After I got accepted into a dance academy in New York I left my La Push home for New York. Of course I kept in touch with Paul and the La Push gang but not him. Besides its not like he even tried to contact said himself that the never wanted to see me again. But we were 14 maybe things have changed..maybe.. I sighed aloud frustrated with myself for getting lost in my thoughts. I had almost missed the turn off for our road. Slowing down I inspected the passing houses. They were just as I had remembered them. Jacob's, Seth's, Jared's and finally Paul's house. After moving out of our old house Leah and Paul moved into a house of their own. But the problem with that was people are very judgmental, but everyone of their friends didn't care and stood behind their choice. They did make a cute couple after all.

So finally after the long 4 day drive I pulled into the gravel driveway that belonged to pauls property. The house was just as he described it a beautifully simple 3 bed 2 bath home 2 story house. It was a navy blue wood house with white window lining and a white front porch with 3 steps that lead to the front door. While I was busy admiring the house I hadn't noticed that paul had bound out of the house. And by bound I mean practically sprinted towards me.

"JANE!" he shouted as he enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I wrapped my arms around my brother whom I haven't seen for 4 years.

"Paul" I barely managed to say I silently cried into my brothers chest.

We stayed like that for a while just hugging. Having been really close to my brother when I lived here it was hard to move to New York for High School. But it feels like I haven't seen him in an eternity. It's good to be home.

"Jane are you unpacked yet?" Paul shouted from downstairs.

After our sibling moment in the driveway I unpacked my car and started to settle into my room. It was plain white but I was already planning something big for it.

"Yeah, I'll be right down in a second." I shouted down at him.

Downstairs Paul and I sat at the table to talk.

"So what do you plan on doing now that you're done with school?" he asked me.

" I was thinking about taking a year to practice some more and save up money for college." I replied.

"You don't need anymore practice Jane you're the best dancer I know. You were number one in the state in New York." Paul said.

"Still I don't wanna be in debt when I go to college. So I'll only be here for a year before I leave again for New York." I said.

I was going back to New York to start my major in music minor in ballet at Juilliard. But one reason I wanted to stay as well was because I really missed all my friends. Hadn't seen them in 4 years so catching up with them all would be nice. After our conversation I decided to go make myself some lunch since Paul went and plopped down on the couch to play video games. As I opened their fridge I couldn't believe how little food was in it. _What the heck do they eat around here?_ I grabbed what bread was left and made myself a sandwich. After finishing my sandwich I decided to head over to the living room to play xbox with Paul. Upon entering the living room I was surprised to find my brother sucking face with my best friend Leah.

" Okay come up for air please don't need 2 deaths on my hands!" I exclaimed while standing in the living room with my hands on my hips.

Leah's whipped around so fast I thought her neck would break.

"JANE!" Leah screamed she tackled me and I laughed at her exclamation and hugged her back tightly. Strange she seems really warm...I wonder if she is okay. I also noticed that she was a lot taller than I was especially since I was considered tall for a girl by 5' 11" and she was a lot more muscular but not bulky like Paul seemed to be. I mean I knew that Paul worked out and all but he looked like he took steroids.

"It's so good to see you again Leah but I would like to keep my ribs from breaking so can you please let go?" I struggled to say as her hug crushed me. She loosened her grip and then stepped back.

"I see your fashion sense is still amazing!" she said in admiration.

I gave her a little twirl as Paul came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So Jane as you know we have absolutely no food in our fridge so for dinner later tonight we are gonna head over to Emily's house for some food. You will get to see everyone again." Paul said.

"Okay" I said. I was about to say something but then Paul and Leah started making out again so I decided to go pick out what I was gonna wear.

I grabbed my iPod and put it on the dock then put it on my favorite playlist. As Black Veiled Brides blared from the doc I opened up the closet and started to pull clothes out as I hummed to In The End by BVB. I didn't wanna dress too fancy but not nice enough to where I looked like a hobo. So after an hour of debating I settled for a simple blue sleeveless dress with a cute collar and blue matching flats. I began to wonder about Leah and how warm she felt. Now that I think about it Paul was burning up as well. I'll have to ask him about that later.

" Jane were leaving in half an hour!" Paul yelled up the stairs.

"OKAY!" I yelled back down at him. I quickly ran and jumped in the shower to wash all the grim from traveling off of me. After washing my hair and shaving my legs I hopped out of the shower and started to blow dry my hair. I decided whether to let my hair lay down my back in waves or to just put it in a ponytail. I decided on the latter. I quickly washed my face one more time then put on my dress and swiped on some red lipstick.

"JANE!?" Paul shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I shouted back. I quickly grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys and ran down the stairs.

"You look amazing Jane! Hey Paul you might want a bat to beat the pack off of her so that they don't start humping her leg like a bunch of pups!" Leah said. Paul's expression quickly changed and his expression gave off the impression that he was anger,anxious, and worried about what Leah had just said.

"Let's just go already." Paul huffed then stormed out the door.

Leah gave me a look and then followed Paul out the door. We each went to our separate cars and I decided to follow Paul and Leah since I wasn't so confident in my sense of direction. As I was driving I let my thoughts drift to the last time I was at Emily's.

_"EMILY EMILY EMILY! Guess what, guess what, guess what!" I shouted as I came running into Emily's kitchen one day after school. She turned around and with a flour smudged face gently said, " What Jane?!" I took the letter that I had in my hand a shoved it into her face for her to read. _

_As she read the letter a smile grew across her face. "Congrats Jane this is amazing! I am sooo proud of you. I know you would get accepted." Emily said as she hugged me. "Jane, wait up!" I heard him shout. I turned around to look at Jake who was leaning over in the kitchen doorway trying to catch his breathe._

"_Why did you just run off like that I was trying to tell you something." He exclaimed as he walked towards us. "I got in! So I had to go tell Emily!" I said in one breath. "Wait slow down. Show Emily what? And you got into what?" He asked me cautiously. " I got into the Arts Academy in New York that I applied for! I am transferring from La Push high to the Academy in New York on Friday! EEEP!" I said while jumping up and down. _

_Jacob's expressions fell then changed into something I never thought I would see on Jacobs handsome young face. Anger. Pure anger. "No." he said simply. _

_I looked at him shocked "What do you mean NO?!" I said my voice rising. "NO YOUR NOT GOING!" he shouted back at me. I was shocked at his outburst. "Your my bestfriend you're supposed to support me! Suppose to tell me good job! Congrats! But you have to be a..a..a BUTT-HEAD about it and get all controlling! Well Jake you don't control me I am going!" I yelled back at him. I saw a flash of hurt and something that looked like complete and utter despair. But that expression didn't last long, it quickly changed back to anger._

"_Fine then if you go to that school don't ever talk to me again! I never wanna see your traitor face again!" He shouted and with that turned around and ran out of the house. But before he turned to run I saw what looked like tears brim his eyes. Mine where teary as well as I watched my bestfriend turn his back on me._

Standing on Emily's porch I took a few deep breaths as I looked at the front door. I could hear the laughter and conversations going on inside. I recognized Paul's loud voice as he yelled at someone for being an asshole. Right after that I heard Leah's snarky come back and cringed at whoever that remark was aimed at. After one final breath I pushed open the door and walked straight into the wolves den.

Everyone quieted down as I entered Emily's living room. Then before I knew what was going on I was getting crushed in hugs by taller, muscular, temperature/looks hot, men. Upon closer inspection I realized that these were my old friends. I hugged back feeling a lump in my throat. It was so nice to be home again. After the chorus of "So good to see you Jane" and a teary eyed hug from Emily. I finally looked at them all.

" So when did y'all start putting steroids in the water? And a follow up question I think y'all need to see a doctor about how hot you all are." I asked them all. That question earned me a chorus of laughs.

" Its just genetic babe I promise." Embry said then proceeded to flex his muscles. Paul then smacked him upside the head.

" Our bodies just seem to run a little warm nowadays." Quil said in a haste sharing a glance with everyone in the room.

" And the pack does a security detail around the res so we have to keep in shape" Seth finished. Everyone tensed at the word "pack".

"What do you mean pack?" I asked curiously.

"Well Jane, uhmm when we say pack we mean that..uhm that-" Paul stammered and then was interrupted by Emily announcing that dinner was ready.

"Ladies first." Emily said while giving the boys a knowing look.

Leah, a girl I had never met before, and myself walked towards the kitchen to get our food. In the line for food the girl that I didn't recognize introduced herself to me.

"Hi, I'm Kim Jared's girlfriend. It's nice to finally meet you Jane I have heard so much about you." she said. She was pretty and I was glad that Jared found a girl to date. I was starting to think that he was gay.

"Hopefully all good things." I said a little nervous.

" Yeah Jake told me a lot about the adventures you went on together." she said. I was beyond shocked. Jake told her about me? It gave me hope though that maybe we could be friends again.

After making myself a plate I sat myself down a chair a began to dig into my food. I then realized that I had forgotten my fork. As I got up to go get it I heard the front door open, I turned to look at the late guest and immediately felt sick.

"No,no,no." I whispered out loud as I saw my ex-best friend, Jake. He hadn't noticed me yet and was too busy talking to Quil to look this way.

I quickly made a dash for the kitchen. Thankfully I knew my way around Emily's kitchen and quickly found a fork. As I was walking out I looked back and was taken aback by how the boys were attacking the remaining food. It was like they were a pack of wolves. I was too busy gaping at the boys to notice that someone had walked through the kitchen door. We collided as I turned to leave, and I felt a sharp pain in my side as we fell to the floor. As my head collided with the floor I let out a gasp yelp thing. As I blinked the darkness from my eyes I noticed a few things, first off it is hard to breathe, second whatever is on top of me is extremely warm, and third my side is hurting like crazy. I opened my eyes just to have them meet brown ones. My heart skipped a beat. I was sure he could feel that considering he was ontop of me. I lost my breath looking at his features, a nice sharp jaw, high cheeks, short cropped hair, and pouty lips. I realized in that moment that that was the face of my best friend, Jake. He was analyzing me as much as I was him. I could just barely hear him breathe like a sigh "Jane".

He said it like a prayer and his face held an emotion I had never seen before except for whenever Sam looked at Emily or now that I noticed Jared looked at Kim.

Our "moment" was interrupted by Paul practically tearing Jacob off of me. Paul didn't like what Jake had said and done to me all those years ago here in Emily's home.

"Watch yourself next time Black." Paul said with gritted teeth.

As I started to prop myself up I felt a sharp pain in my side. My hand immediately flew to the area, and I felt something warm. I pulled my hand into few and was shocked to find blood. How embarrassing to get stabbed by a fork in the side. After looking at my hand I glanced up at Paul who seemed to be trembling. For what reason I have no idea. Emily saw my wound as well and came running over to me with her dish towel and pressed it to my side.

"Do you think I'll need stitches?" I asked wincing from the pressure that she was putting on my side.

"No we will just wrap it." Emily said.

"You can go wash the blood off in the guest bathroom and I'll bring you some more clothes to change into." She said helping me up.

I glanced around at the people in the room they looked a little worried but after hearing that I didn't need stitches they all relaxed and went back to eating. Well everyone except Paul and Jacob. Jacob looked saddened by the current events while Paul looked ready to rip Jacob's head off. I made eye contact with Jacob one more time before I headed towards the bathroom. He mouthed "_sorry" _ and I simply nodded. As I was walking towards the hall I heard Paul yell.

"NO YOU FUCKING DIDN'T! SHE IS MY SISTER FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

I turned on the water in the shower and stripped out of the bloody dress. I examined the wound and deemed it to be a flesh wound.

After a quick shower I stepped out and dried off being careful to avoid the wound. I heard a knock at the door and Emily's voice came from the other side.

"I have some clothes here for you."

"Thanks" I replied.

I opened the door and got the clothes from her. A simple t-shirt and a pair of holey jeans. I towel dried my hair and opened the door to go ask Emily for the medical supplies, but instead of the hallway I was eye level with a chest. I backed up a step and looked up into the face of the same guy who fell on me.

"I came to help wrap your injury." he said with his head down.

"Uhmm okay I guess." I said.

I stepped back to let him into the bathroom and hopped up on the counter so we were I level.

"So where did the fork attack you?" He asked with a small smile finally meeting my eyes.

I was shocked when my heart skipped a beat again. _Maybe I am dying. I mean this doesn't usually happen to my heart_. I thought in a panic. Jacob took my expression of panic as a sign that I didn't want him to see the wound.

" I can go get Emily if you want." he said with a deflated expression.

It's not like I didn't want him to help wrap the injury. But I don't know why I have been acting this way around him. It's not like I am nervous about him seeing my bare waist. I mean we went swimming when we were still friends and he has seen me in a bikini. So why was I so nervous.

"No, no it's fine." I replied as I lifted the hem of my shirt. I looked up at him because he hadn't made a move to get a bandage. His fingers gently brushed against the area around the injury and I gasped at how I felt an electric jolt when his fingers touched my stomach. He must of felt it as well as he pulled his hand back looked sad at what he saw he then looked up at me with those sad eyes.

"I am so sorry this is all my fault." he said so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"It's fine I should've paid more attention to my surroundings." I murmured back.

He turned to the box of bandages he had set on the counter next to me. He took out a large patch bandage and some medicated cream. He turned to me and unscrewed the cap of the cream he took a dab on his finger and gently put it on my injury. I winced in pain at his touch but also at the shock I felt of his hands on my waist yet again.

"Sorry, again." he said sadly.

"It's fine I said through gritted teeth.

After he finished putting the cream on he put some gauze on the holes and then he took the cloth bandage to wrap around my body. He gently pressed the beginning ontop of the gauze and then leaned in closer to me to reach around my torso. Our breath mingled in our shared space and I got another look at his handsome face. I inhaled and realized that he was still the same Jacob from before. It seemed that he had forgotten what he had said to me 4 years ago. And I was too focused on his face, smell, and touch to worry about that.

After pinning the bandage so that it wouldn't fall off he helped me off the counter, but then didn't make a move to leave. We just stood there in Emily's bathroom getting lost in each others eyes.

"It's good to see you again. I...I've really missed you." he whispered reaching up to brush some hair out of my face.

"It's good to see you as well." I said back a smile tugging at both of our lips.

"I hope you will let me explain one day why I said all those things so long ago." he said looking like someone had just killed his puppy.

"Maybe...but I gotta sort some things out first." I said looking up at him just to see his face fall.

As much as I wanted to forgive him, I needed to settle in and think about everything that has happened. As I was walking back to the living room I noticed that Paul was no where to be found same for Leah. Emily seeing my confused expression came and told me that both Leah and Paul left early and had asked her to tell me that they were at home. I exchanged numbers with Kim, Emily and the guys before I left.

As I got into my car I heard a tap on my window it was Jacob.

"Here." he said as he handed me a piece of paper. I opened the slip to find numbers scrawled across it and just below it it said.

850-236-761

Hope you'll give me a chance to talk.

-Jacob:)

I looked up to talk to him but he was already on the porch so I just waved as I drove off. When I got home I went to the bathroom to get some pain medicine to help with the wound. As I looked in the mirror I stopped. I pulled up my shirt and looked at the bandages. I could still feel Jacob's fingers as they skimmed my waist. I could still smell the woodys spicy scent that seemed to follow him wherever he went. I could still picture his warm brown eyes as they looked at me like I was the most important thing in the world. I remembered it all as I closed my eyes to sleep that night. I dreamed of him. He would hold me and tell me that he loved me. He kissed before I woke up from the dream in the middle of the night. I got up to go get some water and stood in front of the kitchen window. I thought back to Jacob and how he said he was sorry and about how he wanted to talk about what happened all those years ago. I took out my phone that I had brought with me downstairs. It glowed brightly in the dark kitchen. I stared at the contacts list

_Paul_

_Emily_

_Jacob?_

_Kim_

Unknown to me there was a pair of glowing gold eyes was watching me with hope. A whisper was shared between the 2 figures..

_Maybe..._

_R&R _


End file.
